The present invention relates to an electric hand-operated rotary machine tool, in particular a hand-operated circular saw.
In such hand-operated rotary machine tools the end side of the housing hood of the machine tool advantageously serves as a standing surface for resting the machine tool when changing the rotary tool. The standing surface is constructed in such a way that the machine tool stands on it in a stable balanced state. To change the rotary tool, it is necessary to loosen a clamping screw which presses the rotary tool against a positive-engagement member which is arranged on the drive spindle so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative thereto. In so doing, a component of the drive train--which includes the drive motor, power take-off shaft, transmission, and drive spindle--must be secured against rotation by the spindle locking arrangement.
For this purpose, in a known hand-operated circular saw of the type mentioned above, the radially projecting locking pin at the machine tool housing is manually depressed so that it projects into the locking slot and thus locks the drive spindle. The locking pin must be held down manually while loosening and tightening the clamping screw. This results in an ergonomic disadvantage when exchanging the saw blade since one hand must be used in part for actuating the spindle locking arrangement.